


The What If Briefing

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 glimpses in a Gothic AU sense of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The What If Briefing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



> If anyone wants to take this concept and run with it, PLEASE LINK ME! I'd love to see it, but don't trust myself to go as dark as it might be.

Alec Hardison had been unlucky. He'd found himself in a foster system that didn't much care about him, but that was okay. He had a knack for making things work in his favor. He didn't fit in with those around him, but he pushed himself to learn the tricks to make things right. And then Nana took him in.

Maybe it was because he had wished so hard for someone to be his special person. Or maybe he wasn't so unlucky after all. Nana gave him what he wanted, and he just kept wishing for bigger and better.

Somewhere, an empty lamp occasionally gleamed, as an unknowing djinn called on his gifts, translating wishes into skills that worked in this modern age that didn't believe in magic.

* * *

There had been yelling and screaming and a little girl who was lost inside the unhappy house. The creature of fae listened and watched. The more the unhappiness continued, the angrier the fae became. The child had not asked for it, after all. It was not the child's real family. No one would ever care if the child remained or left.

And so the fae fed the child's darker dreams, guiding her to make the final escape. The child was gifted, and the fae soaked up all that was within the child's limited experience. When the house exploded, the faerie creature walked away, an effigy of the child who now had eternal peace, carrying the stuffed rabbit the child had so wanted. 

Parker, as the fae would now be called, would see how many other lives could be experienced in the form of a child of this world.

* * *

A boy with hope and glory went away to war. He was good at what he did, and needed to serve his country to the fullest extent. His blood shed many times in hotly contested battles until he fell alongside enemies and comrades alike.

A man looked in the mirror, full of anger and pain and the skills of a killer. They said he never should have risen from the field of battle, but here Eliot was, a spirit of war seeking any vestige of the boy that had been slaughtered with so many other

* * *

She did not know who she had begun as. This game of taking lives, manipulating people into helping her fulfill every desire was entirely too fun. Did it matter that she had no sense of self? Was it merely her draconic nature to acquire things, information, lives by the dozens and all their material needs?

Sophie didn't care, wouldn't care, and always moved on if people dug too deep at the core of who she might have been.

* * *

Grief blinds the soul to all else. As a son died, a father begged to die in his place, lost to all but that crushing blow pressing in on him. The demon that hovered near, having been drawn to the intensity of this human saw his chance. He slipped in, severing the soul's control of the body to assume that life.

Nate Ford walked out of the hospital a changed man, one with vengeance and grief aligned. Havoc would ensue, as the vessel's ties were used to further the demon's path.


End file.
